


Его слово

by fandom_Fortitude_2019



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Fortitude_2019/pseuds/fandom_Fortitude_2019
Summary: Больше всего на свете Дэн боится, что Петтигрю сказал правду.





	Его слово

Дэн просыпается, часто дыша. Сжимает зубами уголок подушки, еле слышно стонет. Его никто не услышит, но так легче и проще. И не стыдно перед самим собой за слабость. 

Там, во сне, Елена говорит ему «нет». И там, во сне, Дэну плевать на ее мнение. Что толку, что Петтигрю давно мертв, если его слова были правдой? 

Дэн отдал бы все на свете, чтобы Петтигрю никогда не приезжал в Фортитьюд. Но он уже был здесь. И теперь Дэн может только надеяться, что ему никогда не придется столкнуться со всеми своими снами в реальности. Он обещал Елене, клялся ей, что никогда не смог бы причинить ей боль. Но больше всего Дэн боится, что он не сможет сдержать свое слово.


End file.
